


Trahison

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Family Drama, I'm Bad At Tagging, Season/Series 12
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: [Saison 12]Quand Dean apprend que Mary travaille avec les hommes de lettres britaniques.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Kudos: 1





	Trahison

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je republie ce texte initialement publié sur Fanfiction.net
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il ne comprenait pas. Comment... Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Les trahir ? Trahir Sammy ?! Ces "sons of a bitch" avaient torturé Sam.

Et elle, elle travaillait avec eux. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Au fond de lui, l'enfant qui avait dû grandir trop vite s'agita. C'était sa mère et sa mère ne devrait vouloir que son bien et celui de Sam. Elle devait avoir une raison.

Mais l'image de son Sammy torturé par cette malade anglaise lui tournait en boucle dans la tête. Il était malade de ne pas avoir pu l'en empêcher, de ne pas être revenu plus vite au Bunker avec sa mère.…

Il était hors de question de travailler avec ces rosbifs. Crowley, OK en cas d'extrême urgence (soit tous les six et vingt du mois) mais eux... Non. Il ne pouvait pas leur pardonner.


End file.
